


Hey This Is Crazy, But Marry Me, Maybe?

by randomfatkid



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Cockles, Gen, I hate tagging, M/M, RPF, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfatkid/pseuds/randomfatkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen only really planned on proposing once to Misha. A quiet dinner, a bottle of wine, down on one knee and done. They’d kiss, make several phone calls and post several tweets. Well, Misha would tweet. Jensen would just roll his eyes and smile. He still didn’t care for social networking, no matter how much Misha pushed him into it.</p>
<p>Things never seem to happen as one would hope. Especially when the other tells you no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey This Is Crazy, But Marry Me, Maybe?

**Author's Note:**

> There was a prompt from riluu over on Tumblr about Jensen proposing to Misha. Stems from her photo op (clever girl!) from Dallas Con. It's not a 5+1 like she wanted, but close.

Jensen only really planned on proposing once to Misha. A quiet dinner, a bottle of wine, down on one knee and done. They’d kiss, make several phone calls and post several tweets. Well, Misha would tweet. Jensen would just roll his eyes and smile. He still didn’t care for social networking, no matter how much Misha pushed him into it. 

Things never seem to happen as one would hope. Especially when the other tells you no. 

The first time marriage comes up, it’s not romantic at all. They’d been out on a 15 mile bike ride out on the trails just outside of Vancouver. It was their day off and it was nice out. 

“That was great. It was,” Jensen attempted to finish the sentence, only to pause to catch his breath. Bending down, head between his knees, he pauses. Trying to regulate his breathing and heartbeats was something he was out of practice of doing. Glancing over at Misha, he notices that he’s far from out of breath. He looks refreshed, hell, glowing. “Ahh, Jen, that was nothing,” he says with a toothy grin. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Think we’ll be doing this when we’re old and married?” Jensen asks. It’s an honest question, since they’ve been dating for five years already. “Maybe, but why do we need a piece of paper?” Misha says, shrugging. He looks down to avoid Jensen’s face, hoping he’ll change the subject. “You’re right. We don’t,” Jensen says. It stung, Jensen realized later if that’s truly how Misha felt about marriage. It’s not like he wanted some big production or anything. 

Sometime later, the talks of marriage came up again, though this time during an interview. They’re doing press for the upcoming season of the show, and Misha, Jensen, and Jared are doing a Q&A with one of the local news stations in Vancouver. 

“I can’t help but notice that You and Misha aren’t married yet. No lucky ladies in your lives?” The reporter asks, directing the question at Jensen. He stutters, tries to figure out a response but Misha beats him to it. “I don’t think there’s a need for that right now. I’m very happy in my current relationship and don’t feel a need to make it official with a piece of paper. I mean, the filing fee and paperwork is a headache and don’t get me started on planning the damn thing,” Misha says. To the untrained eye, this would be taken serious, but those who know Misha knew this was his humor. Instantly, Jared started laughing and so did Jensen. They moved on to talking about the show and the question about romance and marriage was soon forgotten. 

“I don’t know man. I just think when he’s ready, he’ll say yes,” Jared reassures Jensen as they’re sitting at the bar. Jensen shrugs and takes another drink of his beer. It’s his fourth one and he’s starting to feel a buzz. He knows Jared is right but he just can’t help but still feel bad. “I know he loves me and everything, but I want him to know that I’m in this for the long haul. That to me, marriage is the biggest step we can take. Call me old fashion, but I really want to say that he’s my husband,” Jensen admits. “I know buddy. I know,” Jared says, gripping Jensen’s shoulder and giving a reassuring squeeze. He nods to the bartender for another round of beers. 

It’s two in the morning when Jensen comes stumbling into the apartment. He kicks his boots off by the bed and starts stripping down to his underwear. Misha is already asleep in the bed, but stirs when he hears Jensen stumble with his jeans. “Jen, it’s late. You okay?” Misha asks. He turns on the bedside lamp and squints at Jensen. He’s wasted and Misha knows it. Rolling his eyes, he gets out from the blankets and helps Jensen into bed. He goes into their bathroom, fills a cup with water and makes him drink it. “Get some sleep,” Misha tells him softly. Clicking the light back off, Misha gets under the covers next to Jensen. 

“Marry me.” Jensen mumbles. “Sleep,” Misha says and before he knows it, Jensen is already asleep, soft snores coming from him. Misha rolls over and stares at the wall. He doesn’t sleep much that night. 

It’s been a few months and the topic of marriage hasn’t come up at all. It isn’t that Misha doesn’t love him, it’s just that he’s happy where he is. He’s happy where him and Jensen are and to be honest, a little scared of what could change if they decide to take that big step forward. He’s not ready to head down that road. He just hopes that Jensen will still be ready to go down it with him when he is. He crosses his fingers and hopes so. 

“He hasn’t brought it up in a while. I’m starting to think maybe he’s changed his mind. That he doesn’t want to marry me anymore. It’s not that I don’t want to, it’s just that it’s such a huge step and I’m not sure I’m ready for that,” Misha tells Vicki over the phone. “Just because it didn’t work out with us, doesn’t mean it won’t work for you and him. I’ve seen you two and you are both incredibly in love with each other, it’ll only strengthen your relationship,” Vicki tries to explain. Misha sighs, one hand rubbing over his face. “I know, I know,” Misha says, admitting defeat. He’s going to say yes, damn it. 

Production picks up and the show is back in full swing. They’re working fourteen hour days, 6 days a week. They’re wanting to get a lot shot before the boys have to take off for upcoming conventions. Jensen is sitting in make up when one of the girls starts talking about her upcoming nuptials. “You’re going to come, right Jensen?” she asks as she finishes the with him. “Yeah, yeah. Of course. Just let me know when and where,” he replies. “Cool. So when are you and Misha gonna tie the knot?” she asks. “It’s complicated, I think.” The day goes on and they get their final shots and production is done for the week. Everyone’s excited they’ll be home and in bed at a decent hour. 

However, for the boys, it just means their job is just beginning. The Dallas convention was coming up that weekend and though it meant some quality time back home in Texas, it still meant work. This kind of work was fun. It was always a blast to meet with fans and share stories and just generally have a good time. It beat standing in the rain for twelve hours to get one damn shot. So instead of going home, having a few beers and maybe some fun with Misha, it meant packing and getting to the airport for Jensen and Misha, and Jared and everyone else going. 

Recalling stories about pranks and getting into deep conversations about their characters was fun. Doing the meet and greet was even better because the boys got some one on one time with fans that was truly enjoyable. The though of marriage was completely forgotten until it came up in a photo op. A fan had asked for Jensen to fake propose to Misha. It was silly and fun and something they haven’t done in a photo op yet. Jensen said why not, and took the ring the pretty girl handed him. He got down on one knee and held the ring up to Misha. Smirking, Misha was hesitant. The flash went off and history was made. They quickly moved onto the next photo op and thought nothing of it. 

That night, after all the days events were over, Misha pulled Jensen into a hug. “Yes,” he whispered into Jensen’s ear. Pulling back, he looked at Jensen before speaking. “You’ve asked me several times to marry you and I never once said yes. When it came up, I always brushed it off. I was scared. I was scared that it wouldn’t work out but I know that it will. I would be so honored to marry you Jensen. We can do it now or we can do it next year, but I do. I do want to marry you.” Misha said. 

“Well it’s about damn time,” Jensen says with a grin on his face before pulling him into a kiss. It was sweet and tender, a kiss to celebrate their engagement. “It’s a good thing I kept this then,” Jensen said after they stopped kissing. He reached into his jeans pocked and pulled out the ring the girl had given him for the photo op. “You thief!” Misha exclaimed but quickly put the ring on. 

“That’s scary,” Misha says when the he realized the ring fit perfectly. “I may have had it sized earlier,” Jensen admitted. “Always prepared,” Misha teases before kissing him again. It isn’t long before he’s pulling out his phone and sending out cryptic tweets to his followers. Jensen just rolled his eyes before he got his own phone and out, sending a text to Jared. He wasn’t even going to try posting on Twitter. He’ll leave that for Misha.


End file.
